That night/The villains escape/A new evil plan for Halloween and Nightmare Night
Here is how the villains make their escape in A Spooky Halloween and Nightmare Night. That night, Yuna and Snowdrop came just in time to see them. Princess Yuna: (knocks the door) Vice Principal Luna Smith: Hello, Yuna. Hello, Snowdrop. Eclipse Smith: How're you two doing? Princess Yuna: Doing awesome. (hoof bump with Toby and Eclipse) Toby Smith: This is be awesome, Dad. John Smith: It will be for Yuna and rest of your friends, Son. Eclipse Smith: Mom, can we help them with their bags, please? Vice Principal Luna Smith: Of course, Eclipse, take them to the guest rooms. Eclipse Smith: Okay, Mom. Princess Yuna: This is gonna be so exciting! Eclipse Smith: A little help? So, Yuna had to help her out with a few bags. Eclipse Smith: Thanks. (straining) Almost there. At last, they finally got Yuna and Snowdrop's bags in each guest room. That night, Yuna, Snowdrop, Toby, and Eclipse were telling each other about the upcoming festivals. Princess Yuna: Are you two serious!? Eclipse Smith: Yeah, the festivel is going to start at this year's Halloween! Toby Smith: Are you guys gonna come? Snowdrop: Yeah, I'm sure everyone, everypony, and every creature else would too. Eclipse Smith: I’m sure, but the rules of the cornfield maze says “Don’t go through the cornfield maze”. Just then, Luna came to see her children. Vice Principal Luna Smith: Having fun? Eclipse Smith: We sure have, Mom. Toby Smith: I can hardly wait for the festival! Vice Principal Luna Smith: Alright, You two, off to bed. Eclipse Smith: Do we have to? We're not even tired yet. Princess Yuna: Come on, can we stay up? Toby Smith: Yeah, we're having to much fun. Vice Principal Luna Smith: Okay. You can stay up until when you’re ready to bed, brush your teeth. Snowdrop: We will. Eclipse Smith: We will, Mom. Vice Principal Luna Smith: Okay. Two hours later, it was time for bed. Eclipse Smith: I can hardly wait, the festival is going to be so exciting. Princess Yuna: I know, right. Vice Principal Luna Smith: Toby, Eclipse, are you two in bed yet? Toby Smith: We're about to, Mom. Eclipse Smith: I'm just too excited for the festival. Princess Yuna: Calm down, Eclipse. Vice Principal Luna Smith: (chuckles) Goodnight, Toby. (kissing him) Pleseant dreams, Eclipse. (kissing her) Eclipse Smith: Night, Mom. Toby Smith: Night, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Goodnight, Snowdrop, Toby, Eclipse. (to her mother’s human counterpart) Goodnight, Luna. Vice Principal Luna Smith: I'll see you all in the morning. (turning the lights out) Snowdrop: Night. (sleeping) So, Luna shut the door as they all rest for the night. Meanwhile at Tartarus, the Fearsome Crooks and the League of Villains freed the other villains who're trapped. Nightmare Moon: It's about time you've come to get us out! Negaduck: Keep your armor on, Mechanicles is still at progress on the bombs. Mechanicles: With my nitroglycerin clay, it'll bust every last cage to free the imprisoned ones. Lord Nooth: Perfect, Mechanicles, proceed. Dark Sombra: Get it over with! Bill Cipher: We don't have all night you know! Princess Black Hole: Hurry up! Christine: Just get us out already! Negaduck: Okay already! At last, the nitroglycerin clay has busted the trapped villains form imprisonment. Jackson Storm: You’re free to go. Bill Cipher: At last! At long, long last! Oogie Boogie: We’re free! Now, we can steal the Journals. The Storm King: And how are we going to do that? We all got the boot last year. Bill Cipher: Listen, Fools! (gets angry when he turns red and in his demonic voice) Lord Tirek: How are we going to take over Halloween and Nightmare Night this year? Bill Cipher: (in his normal voice) Simple, we'll take the Infinity Stone and any other objects useful along with the journals. K.A.R.R.: Sounds like a plan to me. Bill Cipher: Soon, the Journals will be ours. All ours! (evilly laughs) So, they make ready for this year's Halloween and Nightmare Night. Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225